


Бесстрашный Альфа - мягкая подушка

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто зарисовка в 155 слов. <br/>- Стилински! Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься? Просто выбери позицию и перестань дергаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстрашный Альфа - мягкая подушка

**Author's Note:**

> Ребят, нашла на вьюше замечательные гифы:  
> http://savepic.ru/4268450.gif  
> http://savepic.ru/4301221.gif  
> http://savepic.ru/4294053.gif

\- Стилински! Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься? Просто выбери позицию и перестань дергаться.  
\- Дерек, а, Дерек, почему ты такой злой? Почему уши такие большие? Почему глаза сверкают красным? Почему ты думаешь, что я вообще способен успокоится? – невинно хлопая глазками, вопрошал Стайлз.  
Последние минут двадцать парень только тем и занимался, что пинал бесстрашного Альфу: то локтем в глаз заедет, то коленкой по мягкому месту пройдется, то пятой точкой на живот усядется. А все потому, что кофеин без аддерола плохо влияет на и без того чересчур энергичного Стайлза.  
А терпение Альфы? Оно небезгранично. Но чего не стерпишь ради своей пары, которая при всей своей неуклюжести очень мила, даже избивая тебя различными конечностями такого дорого сердцу тела.  
\- Люби меня таким, какой я есть.  
\- Кривоногим и криворуким?   
Стайлз уже собирался обидется, но оказавшись на полу под своим Альфой, не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Любить тебя дальше?  
\- Дальше только целовать, - рассмеялся Стилински и, не дожидаясь никаких действий от медлительного Дерека, притянул его к себе.


End file.
